un matrimonio magico
by marty81
Summary: ecco cosa mi immagino che sia successo al matrimonio di Nicole
Il matrimonio di Nicole era vicino e Andy era sempre più teso, ma cercava di non darlo a vedere. Non sapeva come Sharon avrebbe reagito se le avesse chiesto di accompagnarlo, ma non si voleva presentare da solo; così si ritrovò a bussare alla porta del suo ufficio…. "Avanti", disse Sharon.

Andy si fece coraggio ed entrò, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Ma come fare a chiederglielo? Ok, pensò, io mi butto. Si era preparato il discorso e tante volte lo aveva ripetuto allo specchio e si sentiva soddisfatto… ma come mai adesso, davanti a quella donna non riusciva a spiaccicare parola?

"Andy tutto bene?" le chiese vedendolo turbato. "Sì, capitano. Non so come chiederle un favore"

"Provaci" le sorrise. "Ecco, vede, mia figlia si sposa fra qualche ora e io mi chiedevo se magari…" ma perché si sentiva così impacciato? Si sentiva un bambino che doveva chiedere alla bambina che gli piaceva se poteva prenderla per mano. Sharon, vedendo che lui non riusciva a chiederlo, disse "ti accompagnerò volentieri, tenente. Mi piacciono i matrimoni!"

Al sentire quelle parole, Andy rimase sorpreso e non sapeva cosa dire. Riuscì a ringraziarla in modo molto goffo e in preda all'imbarazzo più completo; Sharon gli sorrise e si misero d'accordo per passarla a prendere alle 19. Appena prima di uscire le chiese "Ma come la devo presentare?" "Perché non mi presenti come la tua amica Sharon?" le disse guardandolo in quegli occhi così profondi. Per la prima volta dopo la fine del suo rapporto con Jack si sentiva bene con un uomo. Si sorprese di tutto ciò.

…..

Arrivata a casa, Sharon si mise davanti allo specchio e non si accorse nemmeno che Rusty era da un po' che la osservava restando a cavallo della porta. Lei continuava a raccogliersi i capelli e poi a lasciarli sciolti… come mai si sentiva così indecisa? Che cosa stava succedendo? Doveva solo accompagnare un collega al matrimonio di sua figlia, niente di più. E allora come mai era così stranamente felice ed emozionata?

Rusty intervenne "Secondo me, meglio raccolti. Sei davvero bellissima così! Ma dove devi andare?" "Grazie Rusty; sai Andy mi ha chiesto se lo accompagnavo al matrimonio di Nicole: era molto in difficoltà e si è meravigliato molto quando ho accettato"… Rusty iniziò a sorridere vedendo quella donna che era sempre stata in conflitto con il tenente arrossire al pensiero di accompagnarlo al matrimonio di sua figlia.

"Fidati, sei bellissima così" le fece l'occhiolino e si allontanò lasciando la stanza.

Andy arrivò 5 minuti prima, in piena agitazione per via di quello che avrebbero detto i suoi parenti che nemmeno sopportava; ma appena la vide il suo aspettò cambiò completamente. I capelli raccolti con due ciocche ribelli a cascarle sulle spalle, un vestito color pesca che slanciava ogni sua curva perfetta, il trucco non appariscente ma che risaltava i suoi occhi: la donna più bella che avesse mai visto. "Ehy, tenente, lo sai che non si fissa una donna?" disse ridendo. Andy sembrava come rapito dalla sua risata… ma cosa stava fantasticando? Si riprese e cercò in tutte le maniere di rimediare alla figura che aveva fatto… malamente; si stava avvicinando quando inciampò e ci mancò poco che non finì a terra. Subito Sharon preoccupata chiese "Tutto bene?" "Sì, tutto bene, capitano… mi ero distratto". "Solo Sharon stasera" disse facendogli l'occhiolino.

Arrivarono al matrimonio. Subito gli sguardi maligni dei suoi parenti si posarono su di lei e la squadrarono da capo a piedi; Andy era visibilmente in imbarazzo e per cercare di aiutarlo, Sharon gli prese la mano catturando la sua attenzione "Vedrai che andrà tutto bene, Andy. Ho le spalle larghe e posso affrontare anche queste malelingue; i parenti e gli amici di Jack erano anche peggio" e un velo di tristezza si impadronì di lei.

Andy accompagnò Nicole all'altare e poi prese posto vicino a Sharon; quando fu il momento dello scambio delle promesse matrimoniali, vide con la coda dell'occhio che stava tamburellando con le dita contro il ginocchio e notò che quegli occhi sempre così luccicanti erano pieni di lacrime che stava cercando di trattenere. Istintivamente, le prese la mano e i loro occhi si incontrarono come mai era successo prima. Si sentì al sicuro come non lo era da molto tempo. Come mai quell'uomo che per tanti anni era riuscito a farle perdere la pazienza, adesso riusciva a farla stare così bene? Passarono il resto della Messa del matrimonio mano nella mano senza quasi accorgersene, sotto gli occhi della perfida strega della sua ex moglie, come l'aveva dipinta lui in macchina, scatenando una risata decisamente contagiosa.

Il ricevimento fu a dir poco meraviglioso; i fiori, le candele, l'orchestra, la pista da ballo. Era tutto perfetto, soprattutto lui era perfetto. Vederlo ballare con sua figlia stretta fra le braccia, i suoi occhi pieni di malinconia e gioia insieme; sembrava così bello, così tranquillo. Quando i loro sguardi si incontrarono sentì un tuffo al cuore. Ma come poteva succedere?

L'orchestra fece suonare una musica romantica; lui si avvicinò al tavolo e tese la mano verso di lei, senza dire una parola; solo occhi negli occhi. Dopo un attimo di smarrimento e timore, Sharon prese la sua mano e lui la portò sulla pista da ballo. L'avvolse tra le sue braccia e subito ogni tensione svanì, lasciando posto solo alla musica e al suo abbraccio. Andy non riusciva a dire una parola e Sharon era in estasi tra le sue braccia.

Ballarono tutto il tempo; dapprima lei era un po' rigida, ma poi quando lui cominciò a sussurrarle quanto era in debito con lei e quanto fosse felice che adesso fosse lì con lui, si lasciò andare tra le sue braccia; appoggiò la fronte al suo torace e chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi avvolgere completamente dalle sue braccia. Lui iniziò a tenerla stretta a lui, avrebbero voluto che la musica continuasse tutta la notte. Stavano così bene l'una nelle braccia dell'altro che quasi non si accorsero che la musica era finita.

Si guardarono negli occhi e restarono quello che sembrava un'eternità a perdersi uno nell'altra. Non capivano perché ma sentivano che finalmente stava sbocciando un'amicizia speciale.

Andy si sentiva più protettivo nei suoi confronti e Sharon sentì quel muro a protezione del suo cuore che si stava lentamente sgretolando.

Sarebbe stato l'inizio di qualcosa di magico?


End file.
